


Indian style

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, melting hot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>덥습니다.</p></blockquote>





	Indian style

제임스 T. 커크가 가진 캡틴의 자질은 여럿 있었지만 술루가 생각하기에 최고의 능력은 지금 커크가 보여주고 있는 모습이었다.  
“냉각수 밸브가 터졌어요. 캡틴”  
문제 상황에서 이유를 묻기 전에 어떻게 타계할 것인지를 묻는 것.  
“고치는데 얼마나 걸리나.”  
“1시간? 2시간? 좀 더 쓸 수 있나. 아 모르겠다. 젠장”  
“체콥 보낼 테니까 1시간 반 만에 끝내.”  
항성 근처였다. 항성의 중력장에 겨우 버티고 있는 중이었다. 동력은 그곳에 집중되고 있었다. 평소처럼 눈이 부실 정도의 조명은 조도가 내려간 상태였지만 반짝반짝 거대한 별님 덕에 밝았고 톡 튀어나온 함교 안은 금세 더워지기 시작했다. 그들의 볼일은 항성의 자기장 분석이었다. 이동할 수 없었다. 커크는 결단을 내렸다.  
“모두 각자 선실로 간다.”  
빙긋 웃었다.  
“더위는 방에서 즐겨야 맛이지.” 

술루는 자리를 정리하고 나오느라 맨 마지막에서야 나왔다. 척 어깨 위로 팔이 걸쳐졌다.  
“뭐하느라 이렇게 늦나. 대위”  
“정리할 것이 있어서 늦었습니다... 만 떨어져주시길 부탁드립니다.”  
“싫은데.”  
선실로 가는 복도를 돌자마자 짠맛 나는 입술이 엉겨 붙었다. 스륵- 어느 방문이 열렸다. 술루는 순식간에 떨어졌다. 커크가 땀 묻은 제 입술을 핥았다.  
“땀이 별로 없나봐. 지금 온도가 몇 도지?”  
[알립니다. 현재 함내 온도는 섭. 씨. 38도.입니다.]  
커크가 휘파람을 불며 턱으로 술루의 선실을 가리켰다. 푸욱 한숨을 쉬며 술루가 도어락에 지문을 눌렀다. 읏차 하는 순간 선실 안에 커크와 둘만 있었다. 비상시 조명은 붉었다. 냉기가 덜 빠진 선실은 복도보다는 시원했기에 사방이 고요했다. 원래 우주는 그랬다. 술루는 커크 눈과 마주한 채로 선실 안에서 숨만 쉬고 있었다. 커크의 입술이 벌어져 있었다. 투둑 바닥에 땀방울이 떨어졌다. 타월을 줘야겠다. 술루의 시선이 돌아가는 순간 숨이 입가에 닿았다.  
“움직이지 않으면 덜 더울까도 싶었는데”  
키스하는 입술은 아까처럼 짭짤했다.  
“그냥 움직이기로 했어.”  
평소도 부드럽다 싶긴 했지만 꽤 오래 키스한 것처럼 말랑말랑한 입술이었다. 그래도 씻고 해야지 싶었는데 마음을 읽을 줄 아는 함장 요괴가 말했다.  
“어차피 하면 땀이 나잖아.” 

[알립니다. 현재 선실내 온도는 섭. 씨. 37도.입니다.]  
바지부터 내려갔다. 땀 때문에 속옷과 바지가 돌돌 말렸다. 허벅지 아래로 안내려가자 커크가 으르렁거렸다.  
“잘라버릴 거야.”  
유니폼의 참사를 막고자 술루는 커터를 찾으려는 커크를 잡아당겼다. 입술이 닿자 커크는 빙글빙글 웃는 낯이 되었다.  
“뭐 할 수는 있으니까.”  
그렇죠. 라고 대답하기는 애매한 술루는 이마를 긁었다. 수순처럼 손이 아래를 한 번에 쥐었다. 와우. 술루. 커져있는데. 습한 손바닥에 피부가 부드럽게 문질러지질 못하고 주름을 만들며 마찰했다. 미간이 구겨졌다. 커크가 킥킥 웃었다.  
“술루. 네 페니스도 땀을 흘리고 있어.” 

[알립니다. 현재 선실내 온도는 섭. 씨. 39도.입니다.]  
술루도 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어지기 시작했다. 손가락이 안을 휘저었다. 그나마 젤이 차가워서 감사했는데 워프하는 속도만큼 따뜻해지더니 조금씩 새어나오는 지금은 체온보다 높은 것 같았다. 망할 바지가 무릎에서 더 내려가지 않아서 어덜트 클립 속 여자들이 차던 구속구같았다. 기능은 반대였지만. 이쪽의 경우, 좁힐 수는 있었지만 더 벌릴 수는 없는. 커크가 헐떡였다. 넣고 싶어. 술루가 답했다.  
“아직 입니다. 캡틴.”  
“나도 아는데 그거보다 섹스할 때는 캡틴 소리 좀 집어치워.”  
안이 제대로 더듬어졌다. 끄윽. 술루가 신음을 삼켰다.  
“언제는 좋다면서.”  
“이름을 불러.”  
“티... 타이베리우스.”  
“썅.” 

[알립니다. 현재 선실내 온도는 섭. 씨. 43도.입니다. 수분을 섭취하세요.]  
내친김에 셔츠도 입고 하든가. 했었지만 제가 만지기 불편하다고 잔뜩 밀어올린 커크 때문에 술루는 쇄골에 돌돌 말린 언더셔츠가 불편했다. 일인분 무게도 아닌데 겨드랑이부터 딱딱한 봉에 걸린 것처럼 아팠다. 시트가 평소처럼 바삭하게 구겨지지 않았다. 커크가 뒤에서 땀에 젖은 등줄기를 핥고 있었다. 제 그걸 다 쑤셔 넣고서. 처음 겪는 온도였고 얼른 찬물 아래 입을 벌리고 서있고 싶었다. 커크는 아까부터 등을 핥을 뿐 말이 없었다.  
“수분 섭취 끝”  
뭐라 대꾸할 기력이. 뽀드득 허리로 미끄러진 손이 유두에 닿았다. 쭉쭉 꼬집혔다. 뒷목에 뜨끈뜨끈한 혀가 닿았다. 이 더위에는 다 짜증나는 수준의 자극이라서 술루는 베개에 얼굴을 묻은 채로 제발 그만 놓아달라고 신음만 흘렸다. 알았어. 알았어. 하더니 커크가 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 술루의 오르가즘은 아까 전에 지나갔다. 식고 있는 몸에 자극이 차분하게 쌓였다. 잔 진동들이 아래를 지나갔다. 커크는 일정하게 움직였다. 허벅지가 닿았다가 끈적하게 떨어졌다. 술루는 고개를 돌려 커크를 보았다. 허리가 푹 무너졌다. 까슬하게 수염이 돋아난 커크의 윗입술에 키스했다. 푹 젖어서 시든 술루의 것을 만져준 커크는 술루에게서 떨어져나갔다. 넣는 거 빼는 거 모두 악몽이었다. 둘 다 미간이 와작 구겨졌다. 

[알립뉘다. 체코프입뉘다. 함내 옹도가 정쌍으로 돌아감뉘다. 빤복합뉘다. 함뇌 온도가 청상으로 돌아가고 있숩니다.]  
한 발 늦게 샤워했던 커크가 쾌적해진 선실 내 공기를 들이마셨다. 배부른 고양이 같이 기지개를 켰다.  
“자. 다시 함교로 돌아가 볼까.”  
어차피 30분 전에 교대였던 술루는 바꾼 시트 위에 앉아있었다.  
“인도에서 섹스한 기분이 어때. 술루.”  
술루가 고개를 절레절레 저었다.  
“다시는 하고 싶지 않습니다. 캡틴”  
“다음에는 카마수트라를 시전해보도록 하지.”  
“다음은 없습니다. 캡틴”  
샤워하는 동안 세척 건조되어 준비된 유니폼을 입으며 커크가 씨익 웃었다.  
“사실 오늘 밸브 내가 망가트렸어.”  
이유를 묻지 않는 좋은 함장은 개뿔. 속에서 43도의 불꽃이 치솟아 술루는 도어 옆에 섰다. 엄연히 군인이니 같이 자는 사이에도 지킬 건 있었다. 짐승. 감자. 멍청이. 바보. 싸이코. 속으로는 3개 국어로 욕을 하고 있었지만.  
“근무 열심히 하십시오. 캡틴”  
“그래. 대위. 좋은 꿈 꾸고.”  
어깨가 톡톡 두드려졌다. 술루는 이를 꽉 앙다물었다. 커크는 문이 열리기 전에 얼른 술루의 이마에 키스하고는 사라졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 덥습니다.


End file.
